Good Bye
Good Bye & Good Luck is the opening theme for ''Omega Quintet''. It plays for the ending sequence of each new episode as the story progresses. It was released Oct 22, 2014 as part of the PROMiSED ViSION vocal album. Credits *'Lyrics': Miho Karakawa *'Composer/Orchestration': Kyo Takada *'Singers':*ω*Quintet (Omega Quintet) **Otoha (Riho Iida), Kyouka (Rui Tanabe), Kanadeko (Moe Toyoda),Nene (Inori Minase), Aria (Erii Yamazaki) Videos Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= jaa mata ne tte SAYONARA shiyou owari ha tsugi no hajimari da yo hanareta te ni nokotta nukumori wo KIZUNA ni arukidasou kizutsuku koto sae kowaku nanka nakatta noni NAMIDA ga afureru no ha kitto deaeta koto ga ureshii kara… arigatou Dear my soulmate tabidachi no toki saikai ha KIRAMEKI no mukou me ni mienai daijina mono oshietekureta kara mou mayowanai Good Luck!! mayou toki ha mimi wo sumashite mienai asu ni yume wo utaou wasurenaide omoide ha itsumo KOKORO no naka ni aru minna no egao ni nando tasukerareta darou ame no hi mo hare no hi mo itsumo chikaku de yuuki wo kureta yo ne… arigatou Dear my soulmate mata au hi made SAYONARA wo yakusoku ni kaete shinjiaeru tsuyosa ha ima kagayaku daijoubu mou nakanai Good Luck!! hibikiau MERODI utagoe ha tsudzuiteku akogare no subete kanae ni ikou yo Good luck & Good bye Dear my soulmate tabidachi no toki saikai ha KIRAMEKI no mukou me ni mienai daijina mono oshietekureta kara mou mayowanai Good Luck!! |-| Kanji= じゃあまたねってサヨナラしよう 終わりは次の始まりだよ 離れた手に残ったぬくもりをキズナに歩き出そう 傷つく事さえ怖くなんかなかったのに ナミダが溢れるのは きっと出逢えたことが嬉しいから…ありがとう Dear my soulmate 旅立ちのとき 再会はキラメキの向こう 目に見えない大事なもの教えてくれたから もう迷わない Good Luck!! 迷うときは耳をすまして みえない明日に夢を歌おう 忘れないで思い出はいつもココロの中にある みんなの笑顔に何度助けられただろう 雨の日も晴れの日も いつも近くで勇気をくれたよね…ありがとう Dear my soulmate また会う日まで サヨナラを約束に変えて 信じあえる強さはいま輝く 大丈夫もう泣かない Good Luck!! 響きあうメロディ 歌声は続いてく 憧れのすべて叶えにいこうよ Good luck & Good bye Dear my soulmate 旅立ちのとき 再会はキラメキの向こう 目に見えない大事なもの教えてくれたから もう迷わない Good Luck!! |-| English= Let’s say our good byes until we meet again. The end is only the beginning for next time! Letting go of our hands, we make the warmth left behind into our bond and walk our ways. I was never scared of getting hurt… yet these tears flow because I’m so happy I got to meet you… Thank you! Dear my soulmate, during our travels our reunion will be just beyond that radiance! I was blind to what was truly precious, but you taught me what they were. I will never be lost again, Good luck!! If you get lost, listen closely. I’ll be singing our dreams to our yet to be found future. Don’t forget, our memories will always be in our hearts! How many times was I saved by everyone’s smiles? Even during rainy days or sunny days they always gave me courage… Thank you! Dear my soulmate, until we meet again I’ll change this good bye into a promise. The strength to believe in each other shines over us. Don’t worry, I won’t cry! Good Luck!! Resonating melody My singing voice will continue on so let’s make all our aspirations come true! Good luck & Good bye Dear my soulmate, during our travels our reunion will be just beyond that radiance! I was blind to what was truly precious, but you taught me what they were. I will never be lost again, Good luck!! Category:Music